1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to video encoding and decoding, and more particularly, to a method, medium, and apparatus for 3-dimensional encoding and/or decoding of video, which includes adapting to temporal and spatial characteristics of the video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video encoding in Moving picture expert group (MPEG)-4 part 2 and H. 264 (MPEG-4 advanced video encoding (AVC)) involves 2-dimensional encoding of videos and focuses on improving encoding efficiency. However, in the field of real-like communication or virtual reality, 3-dimensional encoding and reproduction of videos are also required. Therefore, studies should be conducted on 3-dimesional encoding of audio video (AV) data instead of conventional 2-dimesional encoding.
MPEG, which is an organization for standardizing video encoding, has made efforts to establish standards for 3-dimensional encoding of AV data. As a part of such efforts, a 3-dimensional AV encoding ad-hoc group (AHG) has been organized and standardization is in progress.